


Волчица с Севера

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Из-за того, что Леди умерла, Санса могла видеть и чувствовать больше, чем другие, но не понимала смысла этих снов до конца.





	Волчица с Севера

Когда Леди была жива, она снилась Сансе. Не слишком часто, но Алейна хорошо помнила те сны, которые виделись совершенно другому человеку, сны, ей теперь не принадлежащие.

В них она была волчицей, гордой и свободной, она была вместе с братьями и сестрой, и лапы её ступали по жухлой, припорошенной снегом траве, по мягкой земле, в которой копошились черви. Она помнила собственный зов, устремлённый к небесам. Помнила запахи Винтерфелла, запахи Севера, такие острые и родные.

Эти воспоминания когда-то делали её безутешной, заставляя чувствовать тянущую боль под сердцем, тоску по тому, что было безвозвратно утеряно.

Впрочем, нет, не ей. Боль эти воспоминания причиняли Сансе. Именно ей когда-то снилась волчица, в шкуре которой она оказывалась, вместе с которой она чувствовала себя свободной. Алейне же не снились волчьи сны. Она никогда не была волчицей, никогда не была Старком. Она просто Алейна. Незаконнорожденная дочь Петира Бейлиша — и не имеет никакого отношения ни к Старкам, ни к Северу, ни к щемящим, горьким воспоминаниям о Винтерфелле и его людях.

Но иногда здесь, в Орлином Гнезде, Алейна просыпается от странных, скомканных снов, которые не дают ей уснуть до самого рассвета. Алейна знает, как это когда-то знала Санса, что Леди давно нет в живых. Её останки давным-давно покоятся в Винтефелле, куда их велел отвезти Эддард Старк. И всё-таки порой она словно смотрит на мир глазами волчицы — но не так, как раньше.

Леди мертва, но она всегда была частью души Сансы Старк, хотя та об этом даже не догадывалась. И мёртвая лютоволчица вернулась к Старым Богам на Север, она превратилась в прах, и этот прах смешался с землёй, корнями, деревьям, запахами, замёрзшими ручьями — всем тем, что являлось самим Севером, стала с ним единым целым.

К Сансе — а теперь ещё и к Алейне — сквозь бесконечный зимний сумрак являлись странные видения, вмещавшие в себя слишком многое, чтобы Алейна могла их до конца осознать. Потому что она видела происходящее красными глазами чардрев, она была в снегопаде, укрывающем землю, во вьюге, поющей свою скорбную песнь по убитым детям Севера. Она была вороном, была лисицей, была ручьями, была тяжёлыми тёмными тучами, была землёй и всеми тварями, что населяли её, была в корнях, в деревьях. В этих снах она не просто была Леди. Она была Севером и всем, что наполняет его.

И в этот раз Алейна проснулась задолго до рассвета, сдерживая хриплое, порывистое дыхание, которое оседало облаками пара в воздухе — зима уже добралась до Орлиного Гнезда, а очаг за ночь успел остыть. В этом сне Алейна увидела своего брата Брана — погибшего брата Брана! — который сидел в корзине на спине Ходора, и вместе с ними были другие люди. Там был человек в чёрном верхом на огромном лосе, были мальчик возраста Брана и была девушка постарше. Вместе они шли всё дальше от Стены, всё глубже в лес, на север, и всюду их сопровождали стаи воронов, неотрывно следящие за ними.

Алейна видела это глазами деревьев, и даже глазами сами воронов, но она не знала, можно ли верить этому сну. Старая Нэн когда-то рассказывала Сансе про зелёные сны, но Алейна была взрослой и рациональной девушкой, в отличие от наивной и доверчивой Сансы. Бран и Рикон мертвы, как и Робб, и мать, и отец. И Арья наверняка тоже мертва. Сансы Старк тоже давно нет. Есть лишь она, Алейна. Но что-то в глубине её души билось раненной птицей, похожей на последнюю надежду.

«Это она», — подумала Алейна. Глупая пташка, как называл её Пёс. Санса Старк. Это она почему-то до сих пор хочет верить в чудеса и сказки. Но так не бывает. Жизнь — не сказка и не песня, и она об этом узнала на собственном опыте раньше, чем ей бы того хотелось.

И тем не менее порой Алейна видела эти странные ночные видения, где она была Леди, и одновременно была всем Севером, где она видела живым Брана, видела Джона Сноу на Стене. И чёрные вороны в её снах нашёптывали ей непонятные слова, смысл которых она не всегда понимала.

Санса Старк, наверное, прислушалась бы к ним. Но Санса Старк умерла, как умерла когда-то Леди, как умерли все, кто был ей дорог. Даже сам Винтерфелл — и тот превратился лишь в руины, занесённые белым покрывалом снега, над которым кружили, расправив чёрные крылья, всевидящие вороны.

И на Севере — Алейна чувствовала это, и Санса внутри неё содрогалась от ужаса — пульсировало холодное чёрное сердце надвигающейся Зимы.


End file.
